


[Podfic] the way her heart has become a stone

by Chantress



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Things, Audio Format: MP3, Character Study, F/M, Gen, Mostly Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: She has nothing to call her own, nothing that belongs solely to her but her name.Or: an account of gifts that Yennefer receives over the years.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Istredd/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] the way her heart has become a stone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the way her heart has become a stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785202) by [lady_peony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_peony/pseuds/lady_peony). 



> Recorded for my "Female Character" square for Podfic Bingo 2020.

**Title:** the way her heart has become a stone  
**Author:** lady_peony  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** The Witcher  
**Pairings:** Geralt/Yennefer, Istredd/Yennefer  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
**Length and format:** 00:24:36, mp3  
**Warnings:** mentioned canon-typical violence, brief scene of animal death, nonexplicit mention of a canon suicide attempt, mentioned off-screen stalking of a minor character, mentioned canonical child abuse/neglect

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7k0bswqn77hg0az/the_way_her_heart_has_become_a_stone.mp3/file)


End file.
